


anything you want

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual stimulants, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: basically, chenle takes a kitty kat pill and jisung has to deal with the consequences
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 261
Collections: i met you in a dream





	anything you want

When Jisung comes home, the first thing he does is go to the bedroom to check on Chenle. The second thing he does is drop his keys and his briefcase because Chenle is naked on their bed, sweaty and bare and _wet_ , with fingers in his pussy and eyes half closed.

“Chenle?” 

Said boy looks at him with hooded eyes, not even attempting to the stop the movement of his fingers in and out of himself. 

“Jisung…” he blurts out, whining as he continues to fuck himself. “Jisung, I need you to come fuck me, I need you to finger me my fingers aren’t long enough!” He looks desperate and Chenle _does_ have tiny hands, so Jisung believes the desperation, but _why_ is Chenle all hot and bothered in the middle of the day on a Thursday? They usually have sexy fooling around time later at night, when they carve it into their schedules and plan on it, not in the afternoon the middle of the work week when Jisung is distracted by deadlines and hard due dates. But he suspects something is up with Chenle, so he treads carefully. 

“Chenle, did you… did you take something?”

Chenle has enough sense to look a little guilty, and he nods, very small and nearly imperceptible.

Jisung sighs. “What did you take?”

“Ummm…” is Chenle’s reply, and he’s suddenly having a hard time meeting Jisung’s eyes. His eyes give him away, though, as they flicker toward the trash bin in the corner of their room, and so Jisung stomps over to take a look. 

And lo and behold, there’s a wrapper for a Kitty Kat pill, sexy drawing of a girl on a pink background and all.

Jisung groans, running a hand through his hair. Chenle is already insatiable as it is, one of the perks of dating a guy with a pussy who can come more than once in an hour (just the thought makes Jisung cringe). This is going to be a whole new mess.

“Chenle, babe… when did you take this?”

Chenle pouts. “Um. An hour ago?” Jisung raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t think it would work!” Chenle protests, and Jisung honestly believes him. His sweet, innocent Chenle, always a little too curious for his own good.

He’s really going to have to deal with this, then. Okay. “What do you need?”

Chenle writhes on the bed, whimpering and moaning, fingers now out of his hole and working on his clit. “Jisung, I just— You! I need you! I need you to fuck me Jisung I need it right now” he demands. Jisung almost forgot how bossy Chenle is when he’s horny.

But he goes to him, because he’s weak, and he slips out of his suit coat and his dress shoes, leaving him in his white button down and slacks. He makes his way to the bed then stops, unsure of what to do next.

Chenle reaches for him and Jisung lets him pull him onto the bed. He hovers over the boy, and it strikes him just how _small_ Chenle is. Jisung looks at him in wonder and circles his hands around his waist, in awe of the way his thumbs almost touch. But Chenle is not having it, because he has bigger concerns at the moment, and he whines again to get Jisung to look at him.

“Sungie! Do something please, please…” he pouts and Jisung knows he can’t say no. Jisung places a gentle kiss on Chenle’s forehead before situating himself between Chenle’s thighs, putting himself at eye level with his boyfriend’s pussy. Gingerly, Jisung grabs Chenle’s wrist, removing it from his own cunt despite the older boy’s protests. Chenle’s pussy is soaked, slick and wet and he’s whining so desperately, so sweetly that Jisung shoves three fingers in him just to shut him up. 

It works, for a minute, because Chenle’s so startled that he can’t verbalize anything. But then Jisung starts _moving_ his fingers, scissoring them and pumping them in and out and Chenle feels lightheaded. He’s needed this type of relief for so long, needed someone (Jisung) to touch him and feel him and fuck him for so long that he’s almost dizzy now that he’s finally got it. 

Not to mention, he feels everything so much stronger now— his pussy is so much more sensitive and everything feels so _good_ and he feels like his body is on fire. He desperately wants to kiss Jisung, and he considers hauling the younger boy up on top of him to do so but then Jisung puts his mouth on Chenle’s clit and Chenle can’t breathe. 

Jisung continues to move his fingers in and out of Chenle’s hole, entranced by the way they come out sticky and creamy as he sucks on Chenle’s clit. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before, but Chenle is reacting to it so strongly that he worries he’s doing too much. He lifts his head up to ask, chin covered in Chenle’s slick, but the elder boy immediately shoves his head back in between his thighs. That answers that.

Jisung swirls his tongue around Chenle’s clit repeatedly, making quick circles around it and that, combined with his fingers is enough to make Chenle come. He’s loud, pulling on Jisung’s hair and moaning. As soon as he relaxes his grip, Jisung pulls his fingers out and raises his head to look at Chenle. “Better?”

Chenle whines. “A little…” he trails off, chewing on his lip, and Jisung sighs. He knows Chenle wants something but he’s too embarrassed to say it, so he’ll act like this until Jisung asks. Jisung knows this game, and plays it resignedly, because he knows he’s not getting out of this anytime soon.

“What do you want, Chenle?” he says it quietly, and when Chenle doesn’t look at him he sits on the bed in front of him, leaning over Chenle so he can grab his jaw gently and make the elder look at him. Chenle is very red, and he still has a hard time meeting Jisung’s eyes when he whispers, “I wanna ride your face…”

Jisung literally has no reaction to that, because he doesn’t even know _how_ he’s supposed to react, of course he’ll let Chenle ride his face, but Chenle’s never asked before. His brain is thinking hard (too hard) about what to say when Chenle pipes up, “Can I? Please?” and he sounds so hopeful that Jisung melts a little. “Of course babe. How do you want me?” 

Chenle should be embarrassed, honestly, but he’s so excited he forgets to be. “Hmm, on your back right here,” he requests, patting a spot next to him. Jisung rearranges himself the way Chenle wants, before pulling the elder on top of him. Chenle goes quickly and easily, letting Jisung lift his hips gingerly and place him directly on his face. 

The second Chenle feels his pussy against Jisung’s mouth he nearly melts, it feels so good. He starts to move immediately and Jisung lets him, lets Chenle rub his slick little cunt against his lips, lets Chenle grind down on his face and move his hips desperately. He lets him, but after a while Jisung gets bored of it and grabs Chenle’s waist with his large hands to hold him still. He swipes over Chenle’s cunt with his tongue, running it between his folds a few times before pushing into his hole. Chenle whines at that, leaning back only to catch himself on an outstretched arm that props him up. He’d fall over if he wasn’t so determined to stay situated on Jisung’s face and let the younger eat him out like he’s made for it.

Jisung is fucking his tongue in and out of Chenle, quickly and sloppily, making him let out a nonstop stream of whimpers and moans as he tries to gyrate his hips as much as Jisung will let him. The younger tries his best to keep Chenle stimulated, sucking on his clit like before when he’s not rubbing against it with his nose. Chenle’s thighs are _tight_ around his head, squeezing when Jisung fucks his tongue deep inside and relaxing when he elects to lick at his folds.

And Chenle is so loud, desperate and needy and he lets out a constant string of cursing and begging. Jisung is really working his tongue for all he’s worth and it’s Jisung’s tongue, seated in him as far as it will go combined with the feeling of his nose rubbing on his clit that pushes him over the edge. 

Chenle cums in a wave of wetness over Jisung’s face, and the moment he does he _does_ let himself fall over, collapsing on his back and freeing Jisung’s face once more.

Jisung inhales deeply, trying not to be too obvious about it so as to not embarrass Chenle, before he rolls over and climbs on top of Chenle. The younger boy grabs his face with both hands, kissing him eagerly despite the overwhelming amount of his own slick that’s still in Jisung’s mouth and on his face.

Before long they’re making out intensely, and Chenle reaches to undo Jisung’s slacks and pull his half-hard dick out. He doesn’t bother with slicking Jisung’s cock up and just strokes it dry. It doesn’t take much to get the younger fully hard, and when Chenle’s had enough with waiting he whines into Jisung’s mouth, “Sungie, wanna feel your cock in me please.” It’s crude and makes Jisung blush, but he breaks apart from his boyfriend anyway. He looks between them to make sure they’re situated properly before he lines himself up to Chenle’s cunt and pushes inside.

Chenle’s mouth opens in a silent cry when he feels Jisung inside him, stretching his walls out and hitting his sweet spot almost spot on. Jisung shushes him and runs his hands through Chenle’s hair, pressing kisses to his temple while he waits for his boyfriend to adjust. Soon, Chenle says “Sungie, I’m ready, wanna be fucked,” and Jisung does just that. 

Jisung fucks him with deep, harsh thrusts that make Chenle gasp. Jisung looks between them on occasion, just to see himself flashing in and out of Chenle’s pussy in a way that makes him groan. Chenle is rambling the entire time, whining about how good Jisung feels and how deep he is and how desperately he wants to come. Jisung continues to fuck him harder, making Chenle louder and louder until one perfectly aimed thrust makes the elder fall apart. He opens his mouth into a silent moan when he does so, and because he’s still hard Jisung manages to flip them almost immediately so that Chenle is on top of him, sitting on his cock. Chenle whimpers, but Jisung isn’t having it because he knows damn well Chenle is still horny. He’s just used to being spoiled. 

Seeming to pick up on the fact that Jisung is expecting him to fuck himself on the younger’s cock, Chenle reluctantly raises his hips before sitting back down. Something in him changes after that, because he realizes if he aims himself right Jisung’s cock hits his spot directly, and it’s so good that he starts to bounce on Jisung’s dick, making loud wild noises and whining when Jisung plays with his nipples.

Jisung comes soon, finally, filling Chenle up and making him whine loudly. It takes a minute for them to each catch their breath, but when they finally make eye contact again Jisung knows he’s fucked. Chenle is looking at him with a combination of guilt and desperation, and he knows Chenle still isn’t satisfied.

The rest of the evening involves a _lot_ more of Jisung finger-fucking Chenle, eating him out, and eventually, fucking him once more before Chenle is finally satiated. 


End file.
